


generalized amnesia

by Marianne_Cross



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adult Gon Freecs, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Injury, M/M, Painful Sex, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross
Summary: — Это я буду помнить всегда, — веско сказал Гон, — обещаю.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shailo/gifts).



> * AU от исхода боя с Неферпиту, кинк в больничке, ничего духовного! 
> 
> * Кинк-сайз, некоторая боль.
> 
> * Не очень графичное описание увечья.
> 
> * Генерализованная амнезия (generalized amnesia) — больной забывает всё, что происходило в какой-то ограниченный период времени и некоторые события, происходившие до того.

Киллуа спал в неудобной позе, перенервничав, переутомившись. И увидел кошмар. Реалистичный. Даже слишком. Бой с Питу шел иначе, нежели наяву. Тянулся так медленно, невыносимо тягуче и страшно, что хотелось выть от досады. Настолько громко, чтобы посадить голосовые связки.

После были тяжесть изувеченного Гона на спине и невыносимое бессилие. Всепоглощающие страх и отчаяние. И осознание, что без Гона Киллуа сам не хочет жить на свете.

Дальше декорацией стала больница. Точь в точь такая же, как та, в которой они с Гоном теперь находились.

В остальном шли расхождения с реальностью. Возле постели больного, у его изголовья, не было стула, на котором примостился Киллуа.  
И внешний вид Гона был куда более удручающим, чем теперь.  
Зато он вернулся в прежние габариты.

Выглядел на свои четырнадцать, а не на двадцать пять, как сейчас.

Тело, иссушенное, будто мумия. Щупальца аппаратов, обвили то, что было некогда полнокровным, улыбчивым Гоном.

И система жизнеобеспечения, кажется, была куда сложнее, чем теперь. Сейчас-то Гон просто спал целительным сном, лишь муфта качала насыщенный кислородом воздух ему в маску, чтобы организм восстанавливался скорее.

Некоторое время Киллуа ошалело принимал действительность. Потом обрадовался близости, улыбнулся.

Ласково коснулся принявшей огромный размер руки Гона. Очень сильной на вид, без малейших признаков иссушения. В памяти бледным мороком дотаивал недосмотренный сон: у Киллуа была сестрица, она-то оказалась способной вернуть Гону здоровье. Да так, что и потерянная конечность оказалась на месте.

Удачно было бы в самом деле иметь такую сестру. Гону очень пригодилось бы восстановление руки, хотя специалисты уже обещали, что протез будет совсем не хуже настоящей, но… Было мучительно жаль потери, словно это сам Киллуа лишился важной части своего тела.  
Не было сомнений, что Гон быстро адаптируется к теперешнему положению дел, а Киллуа вот пока не привык.

Туго перевязанная культя покоилась на простыне. Здоровая рука Гона, до которой дотронулся Киллуа, слабо дернулась, вздрогнула, мышцы заиграли под кожей. Словно в место соприкосновения пустили электроразряд. Киллуа неспешно и немного стыдливо провел по пальцами от локтевого сгиба до кисти, стараясь, чтобы со стороны поглаживание выглядело простым жестом беспокойства либо проверкой пульса.

Ведь сейчас в палате они с Гоном были не наедине. Сюда только что, как назло, завалилась целая толпа. Видимо, воспользовались моментом отлучки медицинского персонала и дремотой Киллуа.

Из-за них и пришлось просыпаться! Ладно ему, Гону — тоже, видимо, не избежать пробуждения. И это, когда сон для него сейчас означает восстановление здоровья! Хотя Киллуа и не против был прервать свой, но кошмар в нем только-только начал уступать место чему-то хорошему…

Язык зачесался грубо послать друзей. Но Киллуа не посмел поступить так с теми, кто искренне переживает за Гона Неужели не могли хотя бы входить поочередно?  
Теперь, когда стало ясно, что Гон стабильно идет на поправку, стало возможным позволять им видеть его. Только вот одного доктора не могли гарантировать — что он вспомнит кого-то из них, как сразу вспомнил Киллуа.

А Гону так необходимо было вспомнить! То, что с ним произошло, ставило в тупик лучших светил медицины, даже имеющих дело с пользователями нэн.

В частности, Гон так и не вернулся к облику, который у него был до превращения: его рост и сила все еще были огромны, и выглядел он теперь лет на десять старше своего возраста. И это не Киллуа вынес его на руках с поля боя в момент опасности, а Гон нес его, легко прижимая к себе, и Киллуа отделался лишь ужасным испугом. Да перепачкался в его крови, хлеставшей из ран, а вот Гон… Кроме руки, он еще умудрился частично лишиться памяти. Словно долгий сон после переливания крови вытеснил из его головы некоторые события.

Странностью оказалось выборочная потеря воспоминаний.

Гон без труда припомнил, какая именно деревянная сабля была у него в пять лет, сколько на ней появилось щербинок и продольных трещин после первого серьезного сражения с кленом, но забыл, откуда та у него взялась. И смог описать вкус пищи, которой их угощали в ходе экзамена на хантера на дирижабле: количество блюд и специи в некоторых из них, а самого экзамена — нет. Акцентирование на мелочах было вроде бы никогда не свойственно Гону, хотя, возможно, Киллуа просто так и не сумел узнать его до конца.

Ничего, все былое должно было вернуться через какое-то время. И несмотря на то, что Гон не помнил грандиозную часть встреченных им за последние два года людей, Киллуа он не забывал. Не обнаружив рядом по пробуждении, он звал его так, что люди затыкали уши. Усомнясь в том, что Киллуа жив, он начал было громить палату, и даже лошадиные дозы лекарств не помогали его образумить.

Киллуа пришел почти сразу, но Гон, вместо того, чтобы успокоится, долго ощупывал его лицо, волосы, даже тело, так рьяно, что ссадил кожу на щеке и ключице пластиковым катетером, загнанным между пальцев.

Но эти крошечные царапины были ерундой, ничем в сравнении с теми ранами, что саднили у Киллуа на коже и внутри, прямо на сердце, сразу после инцидента с химерами.  
Потом Киллуа сам успокаивал его прикосновениями — гладил по плечу, по ладони, убеждая присесть на постель, а когда Гона удалось усадить — и по все еще длинным, хотя уже обрезанными чуть ниже лопаток волосам.

Киллуа так увлекся, что даже не заметил, что в палате они остались вдвоем. Гон принялся сбивчиво жаловаться на отсутствие воспоминаний о попадании в больницу, о предшествующих этому событиях. На сильную боль в отсутствующей руке, на душевное беспокойство за нанесенную им Киллуа обиду, при этом не мог сказать — была ли та вообще. И если да — то в чем именно выражалась.

Киллуа, кажется, навсегда запомнил, каким горячим и сорванным было дыхание внезапно уткнувшегося ему в грудь Гона продолжавшего при этом говорить. Оно оплавляло кожу даже через одежду, убеждало своим ритмом в возвращении к Гону сил, хотя тогда тот был еще очень и очень слаб. Перед тем, как снова забыться тяжелым, и, как надеялись доктора и сам Киллуа, возвращающим к нормальной жизни, Гон взял обещание, что Киллуа больше ни на минуту его не оставит.

Смущенному и сбитому с толку теперешним странным поведением Гона, его внешними изменениями, Киллуа порой хотелось бежать из больницы — мучал стыд за невозможность уберечь от беды. Но желание держать слово и быть рядом победило все душевные метания.

Гон держался за него, как никогда до этого. Это было смущающим, но отчего-то немного лестным. Посетители сновали туда-сюда, проводились тесты и процедуры, а Гон ревностно следил за Киллуа, требуя, чтобы тот всегда оставался в пределах видимости. Не отводил тяжелого, пугающего медицинский персонал, взгляда.  
Врачи лишь развели руками, придя к размытому заключению о том, что Гона поразило нечто вроде контузии. Из-за этого чувство опасности у пациента чрезмерно обострено. Но мозг уязвлен не настолько сильно, чтобы отмести возможность полного возврата памяти.  
Оставалось не терять надежды на сильную регенерацию Гона, тем более тот уже сделал некоторые успехи в выздоровлении.

Он завозился, просыпаясь, и сам снял с себя кислородную маску. Почти сразу повернулся, пристально взглянул на Киллуа, который все еще так толком и не отдернул руки. Затем метнулся взглядом по комнате, заметил присутствие остальных, и тут же на его лицо набежала тень.

— Кто они такие? — спросил Гон, кивая на Нова, на Морау, на Палм, превратившуюся в химеру, и его глухой голос понизился до недовольного хрипа. Тут еще были Икалгу и Сенрицу, и Леорио подпирал собой дверь.

— Друзья, — ответил Киллуа, немного помедлив, а сам внимательно всмотрелся в их лица: искреннее беспокойство, дрожащие губы и щеки — едва сдерживаемая истерия, искренние радостные улыбки, при едва сдерживаемых слезах. Никто из них, даже самые несдержанные, не смели сделать и шага вперед, к кровати Гона. Их усилия быть паиньками ощущались на расстоянии и раздражали.

Эмоций вокруг было многовато даже для самого Киллуа. Не говоря о растерянном Гоне. Не находилось слов для объяснений — почему пришедшие навестить выглядят настолько неоднозначно. Как и причину, по которой он сам едва не глотает слезы. Хотя в тоже время какая-то его часть не прочь подпрыгивать до потолка, хлопая в ладоши, заливисто хохотать и истошно орать на все здание, какое облегчение он испытал, от того, что Гон вообще открывает глаза. Или что там делают те, у кого разум помутился по серьезной причине?! Хотя, судя по Гону — ничего особенного. Просто терпеливо ждут ответа.

— Я не знаю их. Точнее — но не помню. Но… если Киллуа говорит… — Гон вдохнул, и этот звук с натяжкой мог сойти за извинения. Слова сопровождались сожалеющим выражением лица. — Киллуа расскажет о них, да?

— Конечно, — Киллуа подал резкий знак рукой, призывая присутствующих немедленно покинуть палату. Жест был нервным, красноречиво демонстрирующим угрозу. Но не возымел должного эффекта. Ладно еще Морау сгреб всех большими руками и потеснил к выходу.

— Извините, — обронил Гон, явно не ощущая сожаления. — Спасибо за заботу. Уверен, после рассказа Киллуа я буду рад безумно рад встрече. А пока прошу простить, я собираюсь еще поспать.

Гон легко и просто солгал, чего за ним не водилось ранее. Киллуа, сам любитель приврать, ощутил это по его странному, немного сладкому тону. Как будто позабыв многое, Гон внезапно воскресил в себе склонность к некоторым вещам, которые раньше считал зазорными.

Как ни странно, его слова сразу успокоили всех. Получившие утешения люди и не совсем люди тот час же исполнили его пожелание.

Пока Киллуа отвлекся, Гон перехватил его руку и крепко переплел их пальцы. Даже если бы Киллуа решил покинуть палату за ними, ничего бы не вышло.

— Это из-за них ты сидишь на стуле, а не прилег рядом, Киллуа? — Гон даже не скрывал недовольства. Избавившись от гостей, он стал вести себя так, словно они с Киллуа не просто друзья, а парочка. — Садись ко мне, — попросил он и настойчиво потянул за руку.

Сердце у Киллуа взволнованно билось. Еще в одно из прошлых пробуждений Гона Киллуа понял по намекам, что в числе прочих сохранных воспоминаний в разуме Гона во всех подробностях цела история их торопливой и немного неловкой единственной близости, случившейся вскоре после бегства из НЗЖ. А потом Гон сам обходил ее молчанием, делал вид, что ничего из ряда вон выходящего не произошло, хотя Киллуа готов был провалится сквозь землю при одном взгляде на него.

Неужели теперь у него в голове осталось лишь действительно самое значимое?! В любом случае, издерганному от терзаний, переутомленному физически и морально Киллуа было почти все равно. Ведь его, пожалуй, прекрасно устраивают нынешние воспоминания Гона.

Даже более чем. И чувства, испытывая которые, он позволял Гону касаться себя, где тот пожелает, а затем и овладеть собой, никуда не исчезли, только усилились.

Вскоре к Гону, наверное, вернется полная память, а до того момента… можно немного попотворствовать ему. Киллуа поднял ноги и перебрался к нему на постель. Накрахмаленная простыня с легким хрустом коснулась голых коленей.

— Мне снилось, что ты погиб, — пожаловался Гон, а потом скинул с себя одеяло, под которым на нем не было надето ничего, кроме трусов. Он придвинулся к Киллуа и приложил его ладонь к своей груди и отпустил его руку. Киллуа расставил пальцы, стесняясь того, насколько маленькой ладонь выглядит в сравнении с широкой грудной клеткой Гона. Сердце под ней взволнованно шумело, почти в такт сердцу самого Киллуа. Мизинец дотронулся до соска, и тот тут же напрягся. Киллуа почти робко потер его подушечкой, и дыхание Гона участилось.

— Киллуа, — он вдруг нагнулся и коснулся щекой лба, прижал к себе, — я очень хочу целовать тебя. Мне кажется, я помню, как это нужно проделывать, но не совсем уверен. — Гон снова откинулся на подушку, но удерживая голову так, чтобы заглядывать Киллуа прямо в лицо, смотрел ему в глаза ставшим совсем темным от возбуждения взглядом. Желание мелькало в нем золотыми, как искры, вспышками, почти околдовывало, заставляло неотрывно любоваться собой.

Киллуа бегло вспомнил, что когда-то слышал байку о том, что змея зачаровывает птичку, глядя той прямо в глаза. И хотел уже было мысленно одернуть себя за тупое сравнение — ну какая же он, черт возьми, птичка, да и Гон, хотя и выглядит внешне спокойным, вовсе не походит на хладнокровного гада, но осекся.

Вместо того, чтобы размышлять о глупостях, он предпочел погладить Гона по груди, задевая и второй сосок, огибая рельефные мускулы. Провел по его ребрам, по кубикам пресса, чувствуя, как они перекатываются под кожей.

Гон был теплым и очень податливым.

— У тебя гипнотизирующий взгляд, не хочется отрываться, — медленно произнес он и приподнял уголки губ. Это вовсе не было нисколько тождественно с его прежней, широкой и такой беззаботной улыбкой. Но голос Гона звучал очень ласково и тепло, а улыбка стала более искренней, чем те прежние бездумные и щедрые улыбки, передающей Киллуа немногое тепло, оставшееся у Гона в запасе после тяжелых испытаний.

— Ничего такого, — парировал он. Неужели, Гон испытывал сейчас тоже самое, что и он, но только ощущая птичкой себя! Смешно… Но Киллуа не засмеялся, а отвел взгляд, ощущая, что краснеет.

— Такое, — упрямо оспорил Гон.

— И вовсе нет… — Киллуа снова захотелось бежать, как когда-то по малодушию, но колени у него подогнулись. В этот удобный момент Гон приобнял его и внезапно уронил на себя, обвил и культей, и нормальной рукой. Бинты щекотно коснулись голой руки. Киллуа и не понял, как Гон подсадил его на согнутую руку и ловко приподнял до положения лицо к лицу, а потом смял его рот своим. Целовался Гон жадно, словно куда-то спешил. Под напором его языка Киллуа сразу приоткрыл губы и потерял счет времени, принимая почти агрессивную ласку.

В их прошлый раз Гон целовал его куда более холодно, а сейчас чужое дыхание было таким обезумевшим, словно Гону был жизненно необходим еще один немедленный сеанс кислорода. Киллуа не успевал ему отвечать, лишь иногда проходился по его языку своим. Слюна, перемешиваясь, стекала по их подбородкам, сердца у обоих теперь бились так сильно, что, казалось, вот-вот разорвутся от перегрузки.

Киллуа прекрасно ощущал, как громадные мускулы Гона сокращаются в такт движения языка и губ.

Голова немного кружилась, тело от возбуждения сделалось непослушным и тяжелым. Киллуа зажмурился, и ему стало казаться, что сейчас он падает в пропасть с огромнейшей высоты, и избегает смерти по приземлении лишь потому, что вместо твердого дна попадает на Гона.

Целоваться они перестали нескоро. Когда все взмокли и уже начали постанывать в голос.  
Киллуа приподнялся над Гоном, но тот устремился за ним и влажно прихватил его губы своими, провел по ним языком, и отстранился. Некоторое время помолчал, а потом заговорил, убеждая:

— Постель достаточно широка для нас обоих. Теперь спи тут. Со мной.

— Так не принято, — слабо возразил Киллуа, хотя на самом деле склонен был принять предложение. В конце-концов, ничего в этом такого нет. После того, что у них только что произошло — особенно.

— Что? — Гон свел брови у переносицы. Упрямо, привычно. А потом двинул боком, приспустил Киллуа с себя, придерживая одной рукой за предплечье, очень бережно, явно стараясь не пускать в ход своей полной силы. А потом он поднялся. Прежде, чем Киллуа успел что-то возразить, чтобы остановить его, хотя и не было полноценной уверенности насчет того, что Гона сейчас можно удержать простыми словами. А воздействовать на него силой Киллуа бы тем более не решился.

Гон неловко, пользуясь только одной ладонью, потянул вниз свои трусы. Те плохо поддались, и Гон просто разорвал их, не спрашивая, хочет ли Киллуа смотреть на то, как обнажается его ставший громадным член, перевитые венами, такой тяжелый, что не способен стоять вертикально, с большой головкой почти шоколадного цвета. Обрывки материи лоскутами слетели на пол. И тут Киллуа вспомнил:

— Дверь не заперта, — взволнованно выдавил он, не в силах противиться жару, сжирающему изнутри его тело.

— Сейчас будет, — прозвучало в ответ.

Гон медленно побрел к выходу, от его тяжеловесных шагов вздрагивали предметы обстановки, стекло побрякивало в окне, звенели пузырьки с лекарствами в тумбочке. А Киллуа, словно вообще утратив способность распознавать звуки, весь обратился в зрение. Он застыл на постели Гона, развалившись на ней с широко расставленными ногами. До предела расширил глаза, чтобы не мигая любоваться широченной спиной Гона и его сплошь перевитыми мышцами ягодицами. При каждом шаге они напрягались под атласной на вид кожей. Дверь была близко, но пока Гон добрался до нее, неспешно переступая с ноги на ногу, у Киллуа успело пересохнуть во рту.

В себя его привел резкий щелчок задвижки, а потом Гон медленно повернулся к нему. Его фигура перекрывала дверной проем целиком, растрепанные волосы неровной волной упали на плечи, разворот которых раза в четыре превосходил теперь ширину плеч самого Киллуа. Рельефный живот Гона был весь расчерчен светлой сеточкой шрамов.

Член из-за тяжести не мог принять вертикального положения, увитый крупными венами, он трясся мерной, едва заметной, но соблазнительной дрожью.

Рот у Киллуа вмиг заполнился слюной, которую он забыл проглотить. Пытаясь побороть желание коснуться своего ноющего от напряжения члена, он укусил себя за губу, и слюна тонкой струйкой потекла по подбородку.  
Но Киллуа этого не ощутил.

Гон сверлил его взглядом, от которого все тело покрывалось испариной. Так же медленно, как шел к двери, Гон вернулся к кровати.

— Я хочу тебя, — сообщил Гон то, что было красноречиво понятно без всяких слов. Об ответном желании он ничего не спросил. Потому, что было очевидно, что Киллуа — хочет. И для него было более невозможным отвертеться и выбежать из палаты в коридор, из которого теперь никто сюда не войдет, но где, очевидно, прекрасно слышали, как он стонал Гону в рот.

— Возьмешь основное на себя? — попросил вдруг Гон с неожиданной мягкостью и растерянностью. И неловко взлохматил волосы. И тут только Киллуа заметил, какой почти лихорадочный румянец играет у него на скулах.

В их прошлый раз Гон не был смущен происходящим и не предлагал инициативы. А теперь… Киллуа не знал, что ему придумать. Вспомнил, что Гон ранен и слаб, в голове вертелось несчетное множество вариантов их близости, и все они не подходили под ситуацию. Киллуа потратил на их мысленное перечисление минуту или две. Все это время Гон терпеливо ждал отклика на свои слова.

Почему-то Киллуа захотелось самого примитивного секса, не столько приятного, сколько болезненного, судя по габаритам Гона. Но именно так Киллуа почувствовал бы с ним полное единение.

— Ложись на спину, — почти приказал он неузнаваемым голосом. И сам легко соскользнул с кровати. Стоило Гону вытянуться во весь рост, Киллуа поспешно разделся перед ним, предпочитая при этом отводить глаза в сторону. Но взгляд Гона все равно ощущался так остро, словно тот пытался проникнуть им под кожу.

— Это я буду помнить всегда, — веско сказал он, — обещаю.

После этого бесхитростного обещания Киллуа утратил самоконтроль, так ураган срывает крыши с домов.  
Киллуа упал сверху, уже не вспоминая о том, что Гон ранен и слаб. Тер его тело ладонями настолько сильно, что кожа вся загоралась, становилась из смуглой ярко-красной. Киллуа ерзал на Гоне, терся всем телом, пробовал на вкус кожу на шее, на кадыке, на ключицах, кусал за соски. Гон извивался под ним, немного грузно, но очень заводяще, так, что кровать печально потрескивала.

Оба кончили в первый раз лишь от ласк, и Гона всего трясло, когда он изливался Киллуа в руку, а тот чувствовал себя на удивление ясно даже во время оргазма. Семени набралось много, оно было густым, но очень скользким. Киллуа встал на кровати, упираясь ногами по обе стороны от живота Гона, и вогнал в себя сразу два перепачканных им пальца. Гон хрипло всхлипывал и смотрел на это во все глаза, но Киллуа было все равно, он старательно работал рукой, торопясь растянуть себя. К тому же, может статься, Гон завтра, вопреки своим словам, снова все забудет, к чему тогда сдерживаться? К чему отказывать себе в чем-то?

Посчитав, что подготовки достаточно, Киллуа медленно опустился вниз, подгибая ноги. Обхватил толстый член Гона рукой и направил его в себя. Принимать внутрь большую головку было трудно и немного больно, но эта была вовсе не страшная боль, наполнявшая теплом и жизнью. Киллуа дрожал от напряжения, и Гон старался поддержать его здоровой рукой. Напряженный до предела Гон лихорадочно подрагивал под ним.

Из-за перенапряжения всех органов чувств, мир вокруг Киллуа обрел небывалую четкость. Резанули по ушам голоса за дверью. Пролетающая за окном птица почти оглушила клекотом. Несуществующая за ним радуга резанула глаза. Дыхание Гона казалось шумным гулом поезда. На несколько мгновений Киллуа будто лишился кожи. Стоило отдышаться, и все почти до конца прошло.

Но Киллуа продолжил ощущать жжение, и жар распирающий изнутри, но неприятные ощущения казались какими-то смехотворными. И дело было не в натренированной способности легко терпеть боли. А в том, что происходящее стало походить на сновидение. Стоило поторопиться, пока ты снова не проснулся на больничном стуле. Поспешить и начать движение!

Киллуа вспомнил, что во сне же точно не бывает серьезной боли, выдохнул весь воздух из легких, потужился, помогая себе руками, и насадился на здоровенный, плохо смазанный член, принимая его в себя почти до упора. В тот момент он прочувствовал каждый его участок, каждую выпуклую венку, и пронзившая его острая боль стала такой нешуточной, что на глазах проступили слезы.

Гон звал по имени, но запредельная четкость восприятия звуков сменилась для Киллуа каким-то журчанием в ушах, словно кровь забурлила в голове. Несмотря на дискомфорт и на боль, он чувствовал себя как никогда живым, как никогда единым с Гоном — даже с таким странным, обладающим таким пока еще непривычным телом.

Киллуа приподнялся на нем, затем резко вдавился тазом. Потом еще и еще, он двигался все скорее, чувствуя лишь, как тупеет боль внутри и сменяется почти непереносимым, одуряющим жаром, а еще, как медленно слабеет рука Гона, теперь лежащая на его бедре.

Киллуа забылся, потерялся в том, что делает, и, кажется, не остановился бы, сломайся сейчас кровать или проломись пол, сложись все здание, словно карточный домик от дуновения.

И тут он словно проснулся: член Гона запульсировал внутри, и до Киллуа, словно издалека, донеслось:

— Мне так хорошо, Киллуа. Как никогда в жизни, — в их первый раз Гон не сознавался подобного, хотя, несмотря на то, что вел себя довольно эгоистично, часто интересовался, хорошо ли Киллуа. А теперь, когда было очевидно, что Киллуа не совсем до конца приятно, Гон стал честным. Но нельзя сказать, что Киллуа это не понравилось.

— Прости! — громко и душевно добавил Гон, не уточняя, за что извиняется. Но это простое, короткое слово было настолько для Киллуа желанным, таким приятным, что после него ему действительно сделалось хорошо. Настолько, что потемнело в глазах и мир на какое-то время размазался.

В себя он пришел, лежа на Гоне, так, что ухо оказалось прямо над его сердцем. Его биение было спокойным и ровным, как у абсолютно здорового человека.

Киллуа уже не хотел думать о том, что теперь он некоторое время не сможет и шагу ступить без хромоты, да еще теперь все друзья и медицинский персонал будет знать, насколько близкие у них с Гоном отношения, судя по нестерпимому першению в горле, он не просто стонал во время процесса, а орал.

Киллуа думал лишь о том, что отчего-то сейчас кажется, что обе ладони Гона гладят его по спине.


End file.
